My iPod shuffle challenge!
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: There is a preview thing of a future story in this too! i think everyne should do this challenge, its FUN!


**IPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE!!! LOL I don't actually have an iPod so I just used me phone LOL!**** Important message to everyone! You know Jennette McCurdy? If you don't look her up and it might ring a bell ANYWAYZ She is a brilliant singer!!!!! When I heard her I was like WTF???!!!! She is way better than Miranda!!!**

_About you now-Sugababes_

Sam walked along the sidewalk towards Chris's house. She wanted to talk to him. She had been stupid. Why had she turned him down? _Why??? _It was the stupidest thing she'd ever done. She got to his house and rand the doorbell. John answered it. "Chris isn't here," he said, then shut the door. Sam frowned and turned around. Was John angry with her for hurting Chris's feelings?

She took out her phone and called him. It rang a couple of times before going to voicemail. Sam took a deep breath. "Hi, it's Sam. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. And I . . . I know how I feel about you now. Call me back, ok?"

She hung up.

_You belong with me-Taylor Swift_

Cathy walked into the school dance with shivers going down her spine. She was wearing a white dress she'd found at the back of her closet. She'd never worn it. Ever since Wendy and Danny started dating, her life had been a mess. She hurt him over and over again, and he was too blind to see that she understood him. She knew him better than anyone else. He belonged with her.

_My life would suck without you-Kelly Clarkson (U ROCK KELLY!!!!)_

"What's wrong with you?!" Danny yelled, grabbing his keys. "Have you got problems or something?!" Cathy just grinned feebly. "You bet I do! You know you're no different!" She grabbed his jacket and went to the window, opening it. "Don't you dare." She just laughed and tossed it out the window. Danny scowled and ran into her room. He came out with her favourite dress. "No!" she shrieked, trying to grab it off him. He laughed and threw it out the window. Cathy sat on the couch, looking away from him. She smiled to herself. She and Danny might fight constantly, but she knew her life woul suck without him.

_Everything you're not-Demi Lovato_

Sam scowled at the ground as she sat at her desk. Her boyfriend, Derek, was the problem. He was such a jerk. He caused her constant pain and anger. However she got pleasure out of annoying him back. He would slam the door on her, but he couldn't shut her out. He was nothing more than a meaningless diversion to her. She wanted someone who would care for her. Someone who would show her respect and love. She smiled to herself. Derek didn't deserve her.

_Homeless Heart-Jennette McCurdy_

**(This is a spoiler for a future story!!!)**

Cathy lowered her sword and stepped away from the boy on the floor. "Sorry, I don't take orders from parasites." The boy smiled wryly and looked up at the ceiling. "So, it's torture this time, then? I bet you'll find it amusing." Cathy's breath caught in her throat. "It probably doesn't matter to you, but I won't be torturing you. I'm completely against it." He looked at her sharply, his dark green eyes burning into her. "Er. . ." She felt awkward saying this. "Is there anyone you want notified . . . afterwards? I mean . . . family or something?" He shrugged. "There's my adoptive father, Jonathon Stone. But I doubt you'll be able to find him." He grinned. "If you even know who he is, of course." Cathy wished he would stop smiling. It was frightening her. "Actually, I do know. He's the most powerful of the vampire council, and he's the one who changed you way back before the American Revolution. And since he doesn't have any sons, you're also his heir. Am I right?"

He scowled. Cathy felt a hint of triumph. "Yes, they mentioned your name, _Daniel Jackson_. "He glared at her. "It's Danny, actually. And all your facts are right except one thing. It wasn't Jonathon who changed me. It was his eldest daughter, Jayne." When he said the name, the malice and hatred in his voice was very clear. "Did you want her to change you?" "I wanted to kill her for it." Cathy was confused. "Then, why pick you, if you didn't want it?" Danny gave an exhausted sigh. "I wanted to marry her sister, Elizabeth. "You wanted to marry a vampire?"

"I didn't know she was a vampire!" he spat. "Did you have to be a vampire to marry her or something?" He gave another sigh. "I never got to marry her." "Why not?" "Jonathon wanted me to marry Jayne. I said I'd rather marry a pig. Jayne was evil. I could see it in her eyes. I only wanted Elizabeth." Cathy was starting to understand now. Was he really a monster? Or was he just like a lonely stranger lost in some giant crowd? Putting on the act until everyone stopped watching. "Did you tell Jonathon that?" "Hundreds of times. But Jayne didn't agree to it." "She was the protective-sister type, then?" Danny laughed. "Quite the opposite, actually. She didn't give a damn about Elizabeth or what she wanted. For Jayne, she always had to get what she wanted." "And she wanted you?" He nodded. "She told me her family's secret. Then gave a demonstration. The next thing I knew, I woke up as a vampire. Quite an experience."

"IO bet. What happened to Elizabeth?" "She died." "How?" "None of your business!" he snarled. The act was back on. "You'd better stab me now," he said flatly. "Danny—" "If you don't, when I get these ropes off, I'll use that sword on you!" Cathy saw that the ropes were frayed and one more pull would break them. He was strong, even for a vampire. "Good," she said. "That's how I'll say you got out. Because I'm letting you go." "You're insane." He pulled the ropes off and stood up. "You little idiot," he said, looking exhausted. Cathy knew he'd kill her. But she knew if she could rewind and have the choice again, she'd let him go anyway. She could see past his walls. He was lost in the darkness, with a broken heck in an icy void. _Every heart needs a home_, she thought vaguely.

"What a shame to rip your throat out," Danny said, taking a step towards her. He jumped at her left side, she narrowly avoided the blow that would've broken her neck.

Then her hand touched off his, and her mind felt like it exploded.

**EVERYONE MUST DO THE IPOD CHALLENGE!!!!!!!!! That story previewed a second ago won't be started properly until my other stories are finished just so everyone knows. If anyone is wondering I DO NOT LIKE TWILIGHT!!!!!!! I just like vampires that breathe, sleep and have a personality! Cos seriously, Ed Cullen has NO PERSONALITY WHATSOEVER!!!!! He is the most boring person ever!!!!!!!! Why would you date him??? WHY???????????????????????**

**Please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


End file.
